The Trouble With Doctors
by iceprincess1987
Summary: Eli Love sent his niece to Port Charles to help out Noah, but in the end, Noah ends up helping him out.  What happens when Eli’s niece gets involved with Dr. Drake?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the GH characters. (I'm just borrowing them.). This is in no way a Harry Potter—GH cross-over!**_

_**Summary: Eli Love sent his niece to Port Charles to help out Noah, but in the end, Noah ends up helping him out. What happens when Eli's niece gets involved with Dr. Drake?**_

Tabitha Love-Granger is the niece of rock and roll superstar Eli Love. She had been sent to town (Port Charles) by her uncle to help neurosurgeon, Noah Drake, get his son, Patrick, over research doctor, Robin Scorpio. She attended the Nurse's ball on Noah's arm and was introduced t o Patrick later that night. Although the intention was to get Patrick over Robin, it brought the two back together. Two days later, Robin's mother, Anna Devane, came to town. Back to town is more like it. With Tabitha in Noah's care, even though she is legally an adult, Eli specified that, if able to, Noah should keep an eye on her.

Tabitha is in Eli's care because her parents—actually is was her mother, Eli's sister, and her husband—died in a car accident when Tabby was sixteen. Harmony Love and Randall Granger were hit head on by a drunk driver. That was four years ago. Tabitha has been touring with her uncle for the last year, until he sent her to Port Charles. After staying with Noah for a few weeks, Tabitha got a call from her uncle Eli telling her to come back to the tour. One of her last days in Port Charles, Tabitha and Noah (who had been dating for almost two weeks) slept together. Noah had to work the day that Tabitha was to board the plane to meet Eli in Montana, so Anna promised to take her to the airport.

Two months later Eli brought Tabitha back to Port Charles. Eli was going to Europe, for his tour, and he didn't want to take her with him. Tabitha was going to stay at the Metro Court, but Eli wouldn't hear of it. He insisted, along with Patrick, that she stay with Noah. Tabitha was reluctant to stay with Noah after Anna had to—she just had to—tell Tabitha about her "fling" with Noah last summer. But Eli put his foot down and Noah agreed.

Tabitha had been staying with Noah for a month now, and she was bored.

"Bored now." She sighed as she plopped down on the couch next to Noah.

"How are you bored? You haven't seen all of Port Charles yet. You have been traveling to Manhattan to go shopping while I'm at the hospital." Noah laughed.

"Even shopping gets boring. I need something to do. Something in Port Charles. Preferably something that Eli wouldn't complain about." Tabs whined.

"Why don't you volunteer at General Hospital?" He suggested.

"That's a great idea. It would not only gives me something to do, but it gives back to the community and Uncle Eli would approve." Tabitha said, her eyes lighting up.

"Come with me to the hospital tomorrow and we'll set everything up. The hospital could use some more volunteers." He smiled.

"That sounds perfect. I might even learn something while I'm there." Tabitha laughed.

"Great. We'll meet Anna for coffee at Kelly's at eight. I don't have to be at the hospital till ten, so it will give us enough time to finish our coffee and get to GH to fill out the forms for you to volunteer." He said.

"If you had plans with Anna, why didn't you say something? I will gladly meet you at General Hospital." Tabs sighed.

"It's just coffee. I don't think Anna would mind you coming along with me." Noah sighed.

Tabitha hadn't told anyone that she knew about Noah and Anna. She was already regretting sleeping with Noah before she left.

"No, it's fine. I'll just meet you at the hospital. I just remembered that I promised to…meet Spinelli at Sonny Corinthos's coffee shop in the morning." Tabs said, jumping off of the couch.

"Tabitha, what has gotten into you? One minute you're happy to go to work with me, and then you find out that I was supposed to meet Anna for coffee, and you bail. Do you have a problem with Anna?" Noah demanded.

"The only problem that I have is that you lied to me. I asked you if you were seeing anyone before we got together, and you told me no. On the way to the airport, Anna told me about last summer. I assume that's still going on Dr. Drake?"

"Tabitha, it was a mistake for Anna and me to get together. Our kids are together, it would be weird if we were to suddenly become romantically involved." Noah sighed.

"I want to believe you, but I just can't take that chance right now. I'll rent a room at the Metro Court tomorrow. We just won't tell Uncle Eli. He doesn't need to know anything about it or about us." Tabitha said retiring to her room.

Noah sat back down on the couch and put his head in his hands. He has really made a mess of things by not telling Tabitha the truth about Anna sooner.

Tabitha closed her bedroom door and leaned back against it. Tabitha had been heartbroken when she heard about the relationship from Anna. Noah lying to her was like scraping a scab off of a fresh wound. She was heartbroken once again. And with no one to turn to. She would go to the hospital tomorrow, though. She needed something to do that would keep her mind off of her own problems Tomorrow she would get herself a room at the Metro Court. She didn't have to have Eli pay for it; her step-father had left the bulk of his estate to her, being the only child. Randall Granger had come from a very rich family. He was an only child who hadn't been able to have any kids of his own, so he adopted Harmony's daughter, and made her his heir.

It was getting late, so Tabitha decided to leave the packing for the next day and go to bed. She cried herself to sleep that night.

The next morning, Tabitha got up, showered and got dressed. She put on a light blue sweater that her mother had given her just before she died, a pair of blue jeans and her sneakers. The only jewelry that she wore were earrings that had belonged to her mother and a necklace that Eli had given to her. She put on very little make-up. A little blush, eye shadow, and a light colored lipstick. She put the lip stick in her purse, along with her cell phone and her wallet. It was seven o'clock, so she left a note for Noah, letting him know that she had left to meet Spinelli for coffee early and not to worry about her not being in the apartment.

Tabitha slowly walked from Noah's apartment to the coffee shop. Her phone rang and Eli's number came up.

"Hello." Tabitha said into the phone.

'Tabby, it's your uncle Eli. I wanted to let you know that I found out that your biological father comes from…what's the name of that town your in again?"

"Port Charles?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's it. Port Charles. I don't have a name yet, but I'm working on it." He said to her.

"Don't. I want to find him on my own." Tabitha sighed.

"What?! Tabitha, I'm paying a privet detective to find out for you. Why would you want to do it yourself?" Eli said sounding appalled by her statement.

"I think that is something that I have to do on my own. I don't want some other person, who I don't even know, to do it for me. I want to know, but I want to know on my own terms." Tabitha said.

"Alright. I'll call him off. If you want to meet this guy though, he's in Port Charles visiting his daughter. At least I think that's what he said. Anyway, the guy's name is Robert Scorpio, just in case you want to look him up. It's late here and I have an early signing to do tomorrow. I'll call you tomorrow." He said.

"I'll speak to you tomorrow then, Uncle Eli. When do you come home?"

"September." He answered.

"It's only May and you don't come home until September? What am I going to do until then?" Tabitha whined.

"I'm sure that you will be able to find something to do. I don't think that you will get bored to easily in Port Charles." He laughed.

"I'm already bored. I've been here for a month and I'm bored already." Tabitha sighed.

"Get a job. Find something to occupy your time. Volunteer at the hospital or something. I don't know. I really have to go now, dear. Have a nice day and don't get into any trouble." Eli said.

"I won't. You'll call tomorrow?"

"I'll call tomorrow. Good luck, Tabby."

"Alright. Break a leg, Uncle Eli. Don't get into too much trouble. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye." Tabitha said before hanging up her phone.

She looked around where she was and realized that she had walked to her destination while she was on the phone with her uncle. Tabitha opened the door to the coffee shop and walked in.

"Large cappuccino, three sugars, light." She said to the guy behind the counter.

"To stay or to go?" He asked.

"To stay, I think." Tabitha replied sweetly.

"Six-fifty." He said after he made her coffee.

Tabitha handed him a ten and said, "Keep the change."

"Thanks. I'm Jordan Byrne." He said as Tabitha picked up her coffee.

"Tabitha Love-Granger." She replied, sipping her coffee.

"Is that hyphenated or middle and last?" Jordan asked.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the GH characters. (I'm just borrowing them.). This is in no way a Harry Potter—GH cross-over!**_

"Hyphenated. My mother's maiden name was Love and my step-father adopted me, so they hyphenated it." She laughed.

"Love? As in Eli Love?" Jordan asked, a little surprised.

"Eli's my uncle. My mother was his sister."

"Must be cool to have Eli Love for an uncle.' Jordan said.

"Sometimes it is, sometimes it isn't. I just wish that he didn't travel so much." Tabitha sighed.

"Well, I wish you luck in Port Charles. Just don't be caught hanging around certain people, it could ruin your reputation."

"I'll keep that in mind." Tabitha smiled, walking toward a table.

"How ling have you been in P.C anyway?" Jordan asked. It was slow that morning. In fact, Tabitha was the only one in the shop, besides Jordan.

"I've been here for a month now. I don't really know anyone, though." Tabs replied.

"Well, don't hang around Ric Lansing or Logan Hayes. Their both bad news. And, if you don't have to, don't hang around Mr. Corinthos too long. Mr. Morgan as well. If you can understand Spinelli, then he's okay to hang with. Don't even talk to Maxie Jones. And try to avoid Patrick Drake. Ever since he and Dr. Scorpio broke up, he's been at Jake's looking for someone to make him forget her." Jordan said sitting down with Tabitha.

"I'll remember that. Not that I know what—or where—Jake's is." Tabitha said, sipping her coffee.

"Miss Tabitha, Jake's is a bar. It's also about two blocks from here. If you're looking for a good time, without the expense, go there. If you want a good time, but don't mind the price, there's the Metro Court." Jordan said.

At nine o'clock, Tabitha was sitting in Dr. Monica Quartermaine's office to fill out the paperwork for her to volunteer at G.H.

"The only thing left now is a physical. One of our doctors can do that." Monica said folding her hands on her desk in front of her.

"Alright, let's do it." Tabitha smiled.

"Alright, Emily is going to do the exam. I also want you to talk with Dr. Winters. It's nothing personal. It's strictly procedure with volunteers. We don't want someone who will harm the patients." Monica said standing from her chair.

"Not a problem. I'll agree to anything you think I need." Tabitha said, standing as well.

"Well, then I welcome you to the General Hospital family. Prematurely. I also, belatedly, welcome you to Port Charles." Monica said walking Tabitha to the door.

"Thank you, Dr. Quartermaine. I will do my best to make this hospital proud of me." Tabitha said opening the door.

"I'm certain that you will. Just stay clear of Dr. Ford for the time being. He will try to make you fail the trial program." Monica said plainly.

Tabitha had her exam, which included blood work, a visit from a cardiologist, Dr. Julian, a neurologist, Dr. Drake (Patrick), and psychologist, Dr. Winters.

"All of your tests came back negative. I don't see a problem with you volunteering here. Even Dr. Winters had something good to say about you. I'll sign off on the paperwork. You should be able to start as soon as possible. I'll page my mother to sign the paperwork as well. She'll be able to give you a definite idea on when you can start working." Emily said as she closed the chart.

"No problem. I just have to give my uncle a heads up on when I start so that he knows when he can and when he can't call me." Tabitha said with a smile.

Emily left the room and Patrick came in.

"What did she say?" Patrick asked optimistically.

"As soon as the Doctors' Quartermaine sign the paperwork. Dr. E. Quartermaine said that everything was negative and that there should be no problem with my volunteering here at GH." Tabitha said triumphantly.

"That's great. I'm sure that you will love working here." Patrick smiled.

"Why did you come back in here Dr. Drake?" Tabitha questioned.

"I thought you might like a friend. Just in case you needed a shoulder to cry on if something went wrong."

"What a way to take away a girl's excitement. Thinking that something might have gone wrong." Tabitha pouted.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't think anything was wrong. Especially after the exams that Dr. Julian and I did. Since we didn't find anything. The blood work could have picked up something, but I highly doubted it." He said pulling Tabitha into a hug.

"Patrick, I need you to leave the patient alone until I sign off on her chart." Emily kidded with a smile on her lips.

"Until later then. Let me know when you start." He said walking to the door with a smile.

Monica and Emily signed the paperwork for Tabitha to volunteer at GH. She hadn't seen Noah since last night. Well, it is a big hospital.

"Well, you can start tomorrow. I'd ask you to start now, but I assume that you would like some time to rest before starting a shift here at GH." Monica smiled as she walked into the examination room.

"I actually was going to check into the Metro Court unless you need me here." Tabitha replied.

"Well, we could use your help if you are willing to start." Monica said cheerfully.

"Then I'll start now. I'll call the Metro Court and put a room on my card. I'll check in when my shift ends."

"Good. I'll let Nurse Johnson know that there is a new volunteer starting today. She'll tell you what to do." Monica said walking to the door.

Tabitha followed her out of the room and to the Nurse's station, where Nurse Johnson was standing filling out some paperwork of her own.

"Epiphany, this is Tabitha Love-Granger. Our newest volunteer. She'll work with you. You could use a little help." Monica said, as we walked up to the desk.

"Now where would you get a thought like that? Just because I run the Nurse's station while I'm on call? Does it look like I need help? Especially from a scrawny thing like her?" Epiphany said bitterly.

"Well, you need someone to look after the student nurses while you and the others are either in surgery or running around this hospital doing everyone else's work." Monica sighed.

"Dr. Quartermaine, I will gladly take any help offered. I just don't think that a scrawny thing like Miss Love-Granger is gong to be able to deal with some of my nurses. Let alone the doctors. Even some of the other volunteers have smart mouths these days." Epiphany sighed.

"I understand your concern. I think you will be a good enough influence on her, though, that she will learn to deal with the nurses, volunteers and even the doctors."

"If I may… I'm a Love. I'm tough. I can take as good as I can give." I said.

At that moment, Noah stepped off of the elevator. With Anna at his side.

"Epiphany, Mr. Johansson is ready to be discharged." Patrick said coming over to the Nurse's station. He put the chart down and looked over toward the lounge. Noah has sat there with Anna.

"I thought they broke up." Patrick said to no one in particular.

"So did I. At least I hoped that they had." Tabitha said in reply.

"They let you start?" He questioned.

"They let me start. I am now a volunteer here at General Hospital." Tabitha smiled.

"That's great, Tabs. How about I take you out to celebrate tonight. Strictly platonic." Patrick said.

"I don't know, Patrick. I need to make a reservation at the Metro court, and then I need to move my stuff there. I don't know if I can go tonight." Tabitha sighed.

"I though you were staying with my father?" Patrick questioned.

"I don't feel comfortable there. I kind of feel like a third wheel." Tabitha said sullenly.

"How about I help you move there tomorrow and tonight…tonight we go to Jake's."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the GH characters. (I'm just borrowing them.). This is in no way a Harry Potter—GH cross-over!**_

"_How about I help you move there tomorrow and tonight…tonight we go to Jake's."_

"Don't you have work to do?" Epiphany asked, jumping into the conversation.

"Yes, I do. I have paperwork I need to finish. Tabitha, yes or no to Jake's tonight?" He said walking to the elevators.

"Alright. I'll go. Do I need to change or anything?" Tabitha asked as he got on the elevator.

"No, you look great!" He yelled as the doors closed.

"Tabitha, you got the job volunteering here?" Anna asked coming over to the desk.

"Yeah. Actually, Emily and Monica just signed off on the paperwork about ten minutes ago." Tabitha said.

"Did I hear you tell Patrick that you'd go to Jake's with him tonight?" Noah asked.

"Yes. I'll move my stuff into the Metro Court tomorrow." Tabitha said standing up straight.

"Tabitha, you don't have to move. I told you that there was no reason for it. I think the two of us are old enough to learn to co-exist in the same apartment without interfering with each other too much." Noah sighed.

"Noah, even if we could co-exist, I don't think my staying with you is s good idea." Tabitha said.

"Noah, if she wants to move out, just let her." Anna interjected.

"I can't. I promised Eli that I would watch her. I would be betraying his trust if I let her move to the Metro Court."

"What ever. I'll continue to stay with you if you insist on it, but I'll live my life the way that I want to." Tabitha said, giving in.

"Good. I should enforce a curfew, but I have this feeling that you are just going to break it anyway." Noah laughed.

"You can't enforce a curfew on me, I'm an adult. They don't work on adults." Tabitha said, sticking her chin out.

"Hey, don't even think abut it. Patrick will keep you out all night if you let him. I don't want to see you get hurt." Noah sighed.

"Don't be such a bitch, Noah." Tabitha said.

"Hey, don't the two of you have work to do?" Epiphany asked, slightly annoyed with the two of us.

After their shifts were over, Patrick and Tabitha went to Jake's to celebrate Tabitha's new job. Robin, Lainey, and Kelly were already there.

"Tabitha, join us for a few shots!" Robin called as they entered the bar.

"I think you'll have to catch up." Patrick said softly as the two walked toward the bar.

They sat down and Coleman set a shot glass of Tequila in front of Tabitha and a bottle of beer in front of Patrick.

"My mother id dating Noah. Still." Robin said, clearing her conscience.

"The guy I've been dating…has been seeing someone since before we met and he lied to me about it." Tabitha said upping the stakes. Tabitha downed the Tequila and waited for Coleman to refill it.

Leyla, Regina and Jolene walked in and sat at the other end of the bar.

"I think I've had enough for the night. I'll see everyone tomorrow." Robin said getting off of her stool.

"Tabitha, if you really like the guy you've been seeing, you'll need a few more shots to make you feel better." Kelly said trying to make Tabs feel better.

Tabitha did Tequila shot for another hour with Kelly and Lainey. Patrick helped her back to his apartment when he thought that she had had enough. Of course, she had had worse. She was pretending to be drunk. She knew that would make its way back to Noah via the student nurses that she was out with Patrick.

When they got to Patrick's apartment, that's when Tabitha decided to make her move. She kissed him passionately. He maneuvered them to the couch without breaking the kiss. Patrick slowly lowered Tabitha onto the couch while tenderly kissing her neck.

"I thought that you were drunk." He said in between kisses.

"I was pretending. I've had stronger stuff and certainly a lot more of it while I was on tour with my uncle." Tabitha replied.

"The nurses are going to take it back to my father in the morning." He said pulling back.

"Patrick, I don't care what they say. I don't care it if makes it back to Noah." Tabitha said, just before planting another kiss on Patrick.

The next day, Patrick got to work on time, while Tabitha snuck back to Noah's apartment to shower and change her clothes before going to the hospital. Tabs showered and changed, then headed from the apartment to the hospital, where she was bound to run into Noah. She was working up on the fifth floor with Epiphany today. As she was getting off of the elevator, she ran straight into Noah.

"Where were you last night?" He asked, only a little curious.

"It was late. I was a little on the tipsy side. I ended up crashing on Patrick's couch last night. He didn't want me to wake you and he was concerned for my safety." Tabitha said walking over to the Nurse's station.

"That's not the way that Nurse Crowell and Nurse Mir told it to me this morning when I saw them. They said that Patrick had let you get so completely blitzed that he had no choice but to let you sleep it off at his place. For fear that I might actually do some damage to him." Noah said, obviously peeved.

"Noah, nothing happened. It's completely platonic between Patrick and me. Not that it is any of your concern. I appreciate it, but really, I can look after my self." Tabitha lied.

"Tabitha, whatever my son has you fooled with, don't buy into it. He can be a jerk sometimes." Noah said, concerned.

"Noah, it's not your problem. I'll deal with whatever problems I have on my own."

"Fine, but we need to talk this through. How about dinner after work?"

"That's fine. Is the Metro court okay with you?"

"That's exactly where I was going to suggest we dine. I'll see you at five if not before then." He said walking away from the desk and toward the elevators. Robin walked over to the desk.

"The person in room 551 needs a bed pan. Could you bring it to them?" Robin said.

"What do I look like?" Tabitha replied with a raised eyebrow.

"A volunteer! You take care of the things that the doctors are to dignified to do!" Robin declared.

"Enough! Dr. Scorpio, do not treat my volunteers this way. They are willing to give up their time, which they could be doing something else with, to be here. Take the bed pan to room 551, yourself." Epiphany said, jumping in and saving Tabitha from doing work that the doctor should have done.

"If I recall correctly, we volunteers deal with the food cart and such things like that." Kate Howard said walking over to us.

"Besides I'm not even in scrubs yet." Tabitha said, almost feeling scandalized.

"Yeah, well, I suggest you get yourself some while you are working here." Robin suggested.

"Robin, I thought you were going to try to be nicer to your colleagues." A voice said getting off of the elevator, with a distinguishing British accent.

"Mom, I didn't know that you were back in town." Robin said hugging her mother.

"I had coffee with Noah this morning, actually. Speaking of Noah, did you know that he's seeing some tart?" Anna said deliberately.

"Some tart?! So now I'm a tart? Wouldn't Uncle Eli love to know what you think of me?!" Tabitha demanded.

"If the shoe fits, Deary. Don't think that I don't know that you're sleeping with Noah." Anna replied.

"First of all, I only slept with Noah once, and after you told me about last summer, I broke everything off with him." Tabitha said, with a little bit of spice.

"I don't think he understand it then. He couldn't stop talking about you at Kelly's." Anna retorted.

"Who couldn't stop talking about her at Kelly's?" Patrick asked handing Epiphany a chart.

"Noah. He just couldn't stop talking about her while we were having coffee this morning." Anna replied.

"So, I guess that we're playing the 'lynch mob' on this one?" Patrick sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the GH characters. (I'm just borrowing them.). This is in no way a Harry Potter—GH cross-over!**_

"_So, I guess that we're playing the 'lynch mob' on this one?" Patrick sighed._

"If you want to. I just don't think that it is appropriate for Noah to be talking about her the way that he was." Anna said looking between Robin and Patrick.

"Hello! I'm standing right here!" Tabitha cried, waving her arms around wildly.

"What's going on here?" Noah asked, coming off of the elevator.

"Why were you talking about Tabitha this morning while you were having coffee with Robin's mother?" Patrick asked, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Not that it is any of your business, but I was telling Anna that Tabitha never came home last night and I was concerned. Then I found out that you were with her. And I became even more concerned. You have been restless since you and Robin split. I can't believe that the two of you went out last night. Patrick, you took her to Jake's and let her get totally and hopelessly drunk. Not to mention you yourself got completely bombed as well. Then I suppose the two of you just happened to fall asleep on the couch? What the hell were you thinking? I'm the one who has to deal with Eli if he get's word of this, not you. Although, I probably will send him your way if anything happens to her." He said, then turned to Tabitha, "And you, I expected a little more class from you. Why would you, of all people, hang out with someone who's just looking fro a way to get back at Robin? I think you've done quite well, I might add." Noah said, accusingly.

"Noah, nothing happened. I told you that. Patrick slept in his bed while I slept on the couch. Where he placed me when we got there. Right before I passed out."

"You shouldn't have gone to Jake's with him. You could have gone to the Metro Court to celebrate or come home. I would have been happy to celebrate with you." Noah said.

"Weren't you with Anna last night? The two of you seem to be attached at the hip." Tabitha accused.

"Whether or not I had Anna over last night has nothing to do with it. I'm sure that Anna would have been happy to celebrate with us." Noah insisted.

"Well, actually, I support your decision to move to the Metro Court." Anna said.

"Anna, I told you that it wasn't an option." Noah sighed.

"Well, if you really feel that way, I will move to the Metro Court and get out of your way." Tabitha said, narrowing her eyes.

"Miss Love-Granger, take these charts to Dr. Lee, please." Epiphany said dropping a pile of charts in front of Tabitha.

"Right away, Nurse Johnson." Tabitha said automatically.

With one last glare at Anna and Noah, Tabitha walked away from the Nurse's station to go to Dr. Lee's office. When she got there, Dr. Julian had been there to 'talk' with Dr. Lee. Tabitha knocked on the office door and waited for a response.

"If you ware waiting for Dr. Lee to open that door, you are going to be waiting for a while." Said Kate, pushing a cart full of food down the hall.

"Nurse Johnson sent me with some charts for Dr. Lee." Tabitha said.

"Well, just leave them on the door in that little box. She'll get them when she's ready to." Kate said a little snippily.

"Thank you. I hope I can remember that for the future." Tabitha replied. Tabitha left the charts on the door, and went on her way.

At the end of the day, Tabitha went back to the apartment to change into the appropriate clothing to go to the Metro Court. To meet with Noah. She also packed up her stuff to move it to the Metro Court. Where she would rent a room rather that go head to head with Anna again.

Once at the Metro court, Tabitha went to the desk to check in.

"Hello, I would like a room if you have one." Tabitha smiled.

"Right away. What name is this room going to be under?" The concierge asked.

"Tabitha Love-Grange." Tabs replied.

"Excellent. How does room 756 sound? It has a wonderful view of the port." He smiled.

"Perfect. Here's my card. Just charge it." Tabitha replied, handing him her credit card.

"Right away, Miss." He said handing her the key to the room.

Tabitha took the key and pick up her bags. She headed up to the seventh floor to go to her newly rented room. She put her bags down by the sofa and went up to the top floor, where the restaurant/bar is to wait for Noah if he wasn't there already.

"Is Noah Drake here?" Tabitha asked a waiter, as she stepped off of the elevator.

"Yes, Miss. He's waiting on the balcony for you." He replied. Tabitha walked out to the balcony to find Noah standing there with a glass of water in his hand.

"Hey."

"Hey. I wasn't sure if you were going to come after the last conversation that we had." Noah answered.

"I promised that I we would talk, so here I am. I rented a room here. Would you prefer to go there?" Tabs questioned.

"I think I would feel a lot more comfortable there. No temptation that way." Noah laughed. They went to the elevator to go down to Tabitha's room.

"Wait, where are you going? You haven't had anything to eat yet." Carly Jacks pleaded walking out of the elevator.

"We are going to call room service. We have a lot to discuss." Tabitha said as they got on the elevator.

"What room? I'll send down some champagne." Carly suggested.

"No champagne. Do you have apple cider or even some sparkling grape juice?" Tabitha questioned.

"Actually, we have sparkling cider and sparking grape juice." Carly replied.

"Can you send some of that instead?" Tabitha questioned.

"Of course. Any special dinners that you would like me to send down?" Carly asked.

"No thank you. The cider will be just fine. I'm in room 756." Tabitha replied as Carly let go of the doors.

Noah and Tabitha got to Tabitha's room and he noticed the bags of clothes and other possessions.

"Tabitha, why did you really rent this room?" Noah questioned.

"Noah, I move out of your apartment. I didn't think it was right for me to stay there anymore. We aren't seeing eye to eye on things at the moment, so I feel awkward and like I'm taking advantage of your kindness or of the sense of duty that you feel by taking me in when my uncle left me in Port Charles." Tabitha sighed.

"You would never be a burden to me, Tabitha. No matter what. There was no reason for you to move out. There is nothing between me and Anna." Noah admitted, moving a lock of hair behind Tabitha's ear.

"Noah, I can't take that chance. We…always find something to argue about. I don't want to fight anymore. I moved out so that we would have a chance…I know that there is nothing going on between you and Anna. I just can't be in the middle anymore, though. We need to work things out. Not for Anna, not for Patrick. For ourselves. Noah, when I was at Jake's with Patrick, I realized something that I should have recognized a while ago. I'm in love with you. That's why I moved out. It hurt to fight wit h you. It broke my heart when I saw you with Anna all of the time. I just couldn't bear it anymore." Tabitha cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Tabby, I want you to be happy. I love you, too. I would do anything not to see you hurt again." Noah whispered, wiping tears from Tabitha's cheeks and eyes. Noah kissed Tabitha passionately. That night, Noah didn't return to his apartment. He stayed with Tabitha at the Metro Court, where the two had a romantic evening, complete with sparkling cider that Carly had sent to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the GH characters. (I'm just borrowing them.). This is in no way a Harry Potter—GH cross-over!**_

"_Tabby, I want you to be happy. I love you, too. I would do anything not to see you hurt again." Noah whispered, wiping tears from Tabitha's cheeks and eyes. Noah kissed Tabitha passionately. That night, Noah didn't return to his apartment. He stayed with Tabitha at the Metro Court, where the two had a romantic evening, complete with sparkling cider that Carly had sent to her room._

The next day, Noah and Tabitha arrived at G. H. together. Hand in hand and both were smiling. They couldn't be happier. Patrick and Robin on the other hand, were at odd's end with each other. Robin was out seeking a father for her would-be-baby, while Patrick was trying to…well to stop her. She had already asked Leo, Lucky and…Patrick. They had all but told her no. Spinelli told her he would. The problem with him is he couldn't make his 'donation' that was asked of him. So he called Jason and asked him to 'stand in' for him. Which Robin didn't know about.

"Dr. Drake, would you care to explain to me why the patient in room 531 hasn't been sent to county yet?" D. Ford asked, a little peeved.

"Mr. Marmont has a very serious embolism. Just transferring him could kill him. Patrick and I are trying to wait for him to be stable enough to perform the surgery to remove it." Noah declared dropping Tabs's hand.

"I'm going to see if Epiphany needs help with any thing." Tabitha said quickly.

"No, Tabs, stay. If Ford has a problem, he can take it up with me." Noah declared.

"I don't want to cause any more problems. You have enough to worry about as it is. Besides, I was assigned to work with Epiphany by Dr. Quartermaine." Tabitha replied.

"Either you do the surgery today, or you send him to County. That's my final word on this, Drake. Take care of this now, or suffer the consequences of it later. And stop fraternizing with the volunteers. You are both here to work, not to socialize." Ford demanded.

"Don't let him get to you." Tabitha whispered to Noah, sensing a tension in him.

"You may have in put on what we doctors do with the patients, but you have nothing to say about how we run our lives. If we choose to socialize with volunteers, who just happen to be going to the same place that we are, then you have nothing to concern yourself with. If there are problems with the hospital, let the staff worry about it. If the doctors choose to take a loss, let them. If the nurses want to participate, let them. Do not take it upon yourself to make them do what you think they should be doing. Not everything is about money or about time. You can just take some of your views and just shove them!" Noah shouted.

"Well, if that's how you feel, then you will be the first to know that the Board has approved of my new plan of action. Anyone who doesn't agree with hospital rules, or just chooses not to heed them, is to be suspended until the Board has a chance to review their file and vote on their returning to work here. And you, Volunteer, are no longer welcome working here at General Hospital." He declared, before stalking off to find his next victim.

"Ford had no right telling us what to do or who to hang around with." Noah exclaimed.

"Don't let him get to you. He's already suspended you."

"Yeah, and I'm going straight to Monica about that. Ford id not head of staff, she is. She can reverse it. Both of his rulings. He had no right telling you that you couldn't volunteer here. That is not his call. We really do need to get rid of him." Noah insisted.

"There is nothing that we can do about it. He said that the Board of Directors agreed to this plan of action. We'll just have to go with it. I don't think that Monica will be able to get us out of this." Tabitha explained.

"She should be able to help us out. At least a little bit. She is head of staff here at GH. We'll need all of the help that we could get if Ford decides to get rid of the staff to replace us with staff from Med Cam." Noah sighed.

"Don't joke around like that. Nikolas Cassadine is a major contributor to this hospital, right?" Tabitha questioned.

"Yeah, he may be able to take things up with the Board if Monica can't. I can't believe he suspended me just because he didn't get his way. Some things don't make any sense in this place. Well, we have today, then we have some time off until we can get an appeal from the Board." Noah sighed.

"Dr. Drake, Miss Love-Granger, I just heard from Dr. Ford. I can't believe what he did. We should make a stand against him." Nurse Thompson said coming over to the two of us.

"If we talk to the contributors and to the staff that we know are definitely against Ford, then we may be able to overthrow him. I'll have Robin set up an appointment with Nikolas Cassadine for me. Even Emily might be able to convince some of the investors to make a stipulation on how their donations are used." Noah suggested.

"Noah, are they still having problems here?" Robert Scorpio asked getting off of the elevators, which we were still standing in front of.

"Unfortunately, they are. Russell Ford just suspended me because I refused to discharge a patient." Noah said, shaking Robert's hand.

"And who is this lovely young thing standing here with you?" Robert asked Noah. Nurse Thompson had gone back to work.

"This is Tabitha Love-Granger. She was a volunteer here. Until Ford fired her." Noah replied. Tabitha shook Robert's hand with a polite hello.

"If you are Tabitha, then I am your father." Robert declared.

"You have got to be kidding me! I have no idea who you are and automatically I'm your daughter?! Who the hell are you?!" Tabitha demanded dropping his hand and putting her hands on her hips.

"Tabitha, this is Robert Scorpio. Robin's father." Noah clarified.

"And her father. Eli Love called me because I'm the best at what I do. I found your father alright. Once I found out what your mother's name was, I got the bright idea to test you DNA against mine. I dated your mother, and since there was that slim chance that I could have been your father, I took it in stride. I was the first and only one I tested your blood sample- which Eli had gotten to me I don't know how but he did-against. I'm your father, Tabitha." Robert blurted out.

Tabitha started hyperventilating. "I can't breathe." Tabitha rasped. Noah led Tabitha-and Robert, by default- to the lounge adjacent to the elevators.

"What's going on?" Anna asked as she noticed both Noah and Robert in the lounge.

"Go to the nurse's station. Tell Epiphany that you need a paper bag." Noah instructed.

Instead of Anna getting the paper bag, Patrick rushed over with one. Noah helped Tabitha put the bag to her lips and tried to get her to slow her breathing down.

"What happened?" Robin asked as she joined the group of us in the lounge.

"She had some information dumped on her. Information that was ill timed." Noah sighed. Finally, Tabitha's breathing returned to normal, but she was hesitant to remove the paper bag.

"What kind of information was so ill timed that she just started to hyperventilate? Or was she just looking for attention?" Anna started.

"Anna, that's enough. She wasn't just looking for attention. I should have found a better way to tell her that I know who her father was…or should I say is?" Robert clarified.

"Who is it? Does Eli know?" Patrick asked.

"I'm her father. It's me and no, Eli doesn't know. He made me swear not to tell her unless she asked, but I just couldn't wait. I wanted her to know. I couldn't wait for her to come to me if she wanted to know. I had to see the only thing left of Harmony." Robert sighed.

"You mean I have a sister?! All of this time Tabitha has been my sister? I was so mean to her when she started here at General Hospital. And mom, you called her a tart!" Robin exclaimed.

"You called my daughter a tart!" Robert exclaimed.

_That's it for now people. Read and review! PLEASE!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the GH characters. (I'm just borrowing them.). This is in no way a Harry Potter—GH cross-over!**_

"_Tabitha, I'm glad you're here. I've been trying to call you all day." Kelly Lee said rushing over._

"Why would you need to talk to Tabitha? And you saw me today, why couldn't you just ask me…or tell me whatever you needed to tell her?" Noah questioned.

"It's not the sort of thing that…I would ask of …well…of you." Kelly lied.

"Let's go find somewhere to talk. I don't think this is something that you want to discuss in the middle of the ball room." Tabitha said quickly.

"My thoughts exactly. Let's go ask Emily to point us in the direction of a room that we could talk in." Kelly replied.

Kelly and Tabitha walked swiftly over to where Emily was standing.

"Where can we talk?" Kelly asked.

"Well, the closest place would be Nikolas's study. I'm sure that he wouldn't mind if you were I there for ten minutes to talk." Emily replied. Emily showed Kelly and Tabitha to the study, where they could talk.

Meanwhile…

"So what do you think they want to talk about?" Eli questioned.

"They might be talking about why Tabitha went to see Kelly this morning." Leo replied.

"Tabitha went to see Dr. Lee this morning? Do you know why?" Noah pleaded.

"Isn't Dr. Lee the baby doctor?" Eli asked.

"That's right, she is. I wonder why Tabitha went to see her." Patrick said joining the conversation.

"Noah, you and Tabitha aren't planning a family are you?" Robert asked also joining the conversation. Anna, who had come with Robert, discreetly wandered away from her ex to try to find Tabitha and Dr. Lee.

"She hasn't spoken to me about it. Do you think she went behind my back on this?" Noah questioned.

"I doubt it. Do you think Robin went with them?" Patrick replied.

"I have no clue. Do you think that Robin decided not to risk getting pregnant and have a surrogate have the baby for her?" Robert suggested.

"No way. Robin was too insistent about getting pregnant to want to have a surrogate experience the things that she wants to." Patrick whined.

Mean while…

"As long as you don't touch anything, I don't see a problem with you using the study to talk." Emily smiled.

"Thank you." Tabitha replied as Emily closed the door behind her as she left.

"So, what's so important that I couldn't come into your office to discuss on Monday?" Tabitha sighed.

"Well, we got the results of your blood tests. I was lucky to grab them before Robin looked at them. She knew that you had come in to find out why you were so sick every morning. Tabitha –Robin would be so jealous if she knew-Tabitha you…you're pregnant."

"Pregnant?! Well that explains a lot. There's only one problem."

"What's that?" Kelly asked.

"I slept with both Noah and Patrick." Tabitha cried.

"That is a problem. The best thing that I can come up with is amneo, but being your doctor, I'm going to advise you to wait. If you do the amneo now, there is a chance that the test could cause a miscarriage. Wait until you are about 4 to 5 months pregnant, that is if you decide not to have an abortion, to have the amneo done. But that might not even be conclusive due to the fact that they are related. You may have to wait for the child to be born to find out who the father is." Dr. Lee said.

"The first thing that I am going to say is, I am not going to have an abortion. I wouldn't if I wanted to. I just have to tell Noah that there is a chance that the child I'm carrying is Patrick's. I just have to figure out how to tell Noah." Tabitha admitted.

"If you want, I'll be there for moral support. I'm sure that if you explained the situation to Robin, she would be there too. She's going through the same thing right now."

"Really? She hadn't said anything to me. In fact she hadn't said much to me since we found out that I am a Scorpio and the truth about my sex life came out." Tabitha laughed.

"I'm sure that she isn't giving you the cold shoulder and that the bodyguard provided her with…the genetic material that she needed to have this baby. If you have questions, feel free to ask me, but I'm sure that Robin wouldn't mind answering them." Kelly said.

"I don't really have any questions. I just really need to figure out how to tell Noah…and Patrick." Tabitha cried.

"Don't worry about what you tell them. It's how you tell them." Kelly laughed as they got off of the couch that they had sat on.

Mean while…

Anna had heard what she wanted to hear, Eli's niece-Robert's daughter…Noah's girlfriend—was pregnant. She heard that and couldn't wait for Tabitha to tell Noah, she had to tell him herself. She rushed off to tell him as soon as she heard.

"Noah, we have to talk." She whispered.

"Why?" He whispered back.

"Just come with me to one of the other rooms." Anna replied grabbing his arm.

"Anna, I doubt there is anything to talk about between us. It was last year and I'm with Tabitha now." Noah said removing his arm from Anna's grasp.

"Tabitha is who I want to talk about?" Anna pleaded.

"If it's about Tabitha, then I would like to know what it is." Robert demanded.

"Me too." Eli put in.

"I would as well." Patrick added.

"Fine, if you all want to know…I overheard Tabitha and Kelly Lee discussing her trip to GH this morning." Anna said.

"Well…what is it?" Robert requested.

"Miss Devane…I really think that Tabitha should be the one to talk about why she went to GH this morning." Leo said.

"That's because your girlfriend id involved, Dr. Julian. You also don't know Tabitha very well. She'll feel better if you already know before she tells you." Anna said with a roll of her eyes.

"Would you spit it out already, sister?!" Eli demanded.

"I'm getting to it. I'm getting to it. Tabitha's pregnant. She's been sick all week and couldn't figure out why. They did all kinds of tests and they finally figured it out this morning." Anna blurted.

"Wait…I ran the tests this morning. I didn't order a pregnancy test." Patrick said, confused.

"Do you think Kelly had them check for it when all of the tests came back negative?" Noah asked.

"It is possible we all check each others work, just to make sure that there are no mistakes being made." Patrick confessed.

"When did that policy start?" Noah questioned.

"After the incidents with Jolene Crowell during the night shift that I was put on. She killed at least two patients and a doctor. All under the surveillance of Dr. Ford and Med Cam." Patrick sighed.

"Well ain't that something. You'd think they would get rid of Ford since they can prove that he was allowing her to try to take over." Robert exclaimed.

Meanwhile…

Tabitha and Kelly returned to the ball room to hear Anna tell the group of men (and Leyla) that Tabitha was pregnant.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Tabitha demanded.

"I simply told them what was wrong with you all week. And what will be wrong with you for the next…what is it now? Eight months?" Anna confessed.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the GH characters. (I'm just borrowing them.). This is in no way a Harry Potter—GH cross-over!**_

"_I simply told them what was wrong with you all week. And what will be wrong with you for the next…what is it now? Eight months?" Anna confessed._

"That was not for you to tell. I was going to tell them. On my own. In my own way. Now you have ruined it you, bitch!" Tabitha yelled.

"Tabitha, are you seriously pregnant?" Robert questioned.

"You got my niece pregnant?! I left her in your care and you got her pregnant?! First thing Monday morning the two of you are getting married!" Eli declared.

"Uncle Eli, there are things that you don't understand—"Tabitha started, but got cut off by Eli.

"I understand completely. I forced you to live with him, so he took advantage of the situation, and got involved with you. If there was someone here who could perform the ceremony, you two would be getting married tonight." Eli demanded.

Nikolas and Emily must have heard the commotion, because they came over to make sure that everything was all right.

"Is everything okay over here?" Nikolas asked.

"This jerk," Eli started, pointing at Noah, "got my niece pregnant. Do you know if any of your guests are qualified to perform a marriage?"

"What do you mean he got your niece pregnant?!" Nikolas busted.

"Nikolas, calm down. I'm sure that there is an explanation for all of this." Emily smiled.

"Dr. Drake took advantage of my niece living with him. She wasn't even the one who told me that she was pregnant. Her…I guess she would be her step-mother…told all of us." Eli said.

"Emily, take Dr. Drake and Miss Love-Granger into the study. I'll go see if Father Ruiz is willing to perform the ceremony. Why you waited, or didn't wait long enough, I have no idea!" Nikolas shouted.

"Nikolas, lower your voice. I don't think my mother heard you at GH." Emily whispered.

"Just do as you are told. I want them taken to the study. They will need witnesses as well." Nikolas yelled.

"It won't be legal." Patrick sighed.

"Do the legal stuff at another time! I just want them married!" Eli shouted.

"Patrick's right. We don't have a license, therefore it won't be legal. I won't go through with it if it isn't legal." Tabitha cried.

"You will go through with it or you will not have this child. You can have the legal wedding after you get the license. For now, you will be married; it just won't be recognized by the state of New York." Eli insisted.

Nikolas went off to find Father Ruiz and Emily showed them—all of them—to the study. Patrick had gone to tell Robin that Eli had insisted on this ceremony so she followed the rest of them to the study.

"I'm sorry that Nikolas snapped at the two of you before. In case Robin and Patrick haven't filled you in, Nikolas has been experiencing blackouts. He'll yell and everything, but he won't remember doing it. Something angered him. I'm not sure what it was, but Mr. Love, what ever it was that you said to Noah and Tabitha, it angered him. He won't intentionally hurt anyone, not do I think that it has become severe enough for him kill someone, I just don't think that you really want to anger him so much." Emily confided.

"Someone should go make sure that Nikolas remembers to talk to Father Ruiz." Robin suggested.

"I'll go. I'm the only one who can control him." Emily sighed. Emily left to find Nikolas. Robin, of course, didn't know what was going on since she had been talking with Lainey and Kelly; when Kelly was there. So she asked, "What is going on?"

"It's nothing. Eli's just being stubborn." Tabitha lied.

"No, Tabitha, don't lie. Your sister has a right to know exactly why you


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the GH characters. (I'm just borrowing them.). This is in no way a Harry Potter—GH cross-over!**_

"_I simply told them what was wrong with you all week. And what will be wrong with you for the next…what is it now? Eight months?" Anna confessed._

"That was not for you to tell. I was going to tell them. On my own. In my own way. Now you have ruined it you, bitch!" Tabitha yelled.

"Tabitha, are you seriously pregnant?" Robert questioned.

"You got my niece pregnant?! I left her in your care and you got her pregnant?! First thing Monday morning the two of you are getting married!" Eli declared.

"Uncle Eli, there are things that you don't understand—"Tabitha started, but got cut off by Eli.

"I understand completely. I forced you to live with him, so he took advantage of the situation, and got involved with you. If there was someone here who could perform the ceremony, you two would be getting married tonight." Eli demanded.

Nikolas and Emily must have heard the commotion, because they came over to make sure that everything was all right.

"Is everything okay over here?" Nikolas asked.

"This jerk," Eli started, pointing at Noah, "got my niece pregnant. Do you know if any of your guests are qualified to perform a marriage?"

"What do you mean he got your niece pregnant?!" Nikolas busted.

"Nikolas, calm down. I'm sure that there is an explanation for all of this." Emily smiled.

"Dr. Drake took advantage of my niece living with him. She wasn't even the one who told me that she was pregnant. Her…I guess she would be her step-mother…told all of us." Eli said.

"Emily, take Dr. Drake and Miss Love-Granger into the study. I'll go see if Father Ruiz is willing to perform the ceremony. Why you waited, or didn't wait long enough, I have no idea!" Nikolas shouted.

"Nikolas, lower your voice. I don't think my mother heard you at GH." Emily whispered.

"Just do as you are told. I want them taken to the study. They will need witnesses as well." Nikolas yelled.

"It won't be legal." Patrick sighed.

"Do the legal stuff at another time! I just want them married!" Eli shouted.

"Patrick's right. We don't have a license, therefore it won't be legal. I won't go through with it if it isn't legal." Tabitha cried.

"You will go through with it or you will not have this child. You can have the legal wedding after you get the license. For now, you will be married; it just won't be recognized by the state of New York." Eli insisted.

Nikolas went off to find Father Ruiz and Emily showed them—all of them—to the study. Patrick had gone to tell Robin that Eli had insisted on this ceremony so she followed the rest of them to the study.

"I'm sorry that Nikolas snapped at the two of you before. In case Robin and Patrick haven't filled you in, Nikolas has been experiencing blackouts. He'll yell and everything, but he won't remember doing it. Something angered him. I'm not sure what it was, but Mr. Love, what ever it was that you said to Noah and Tabitha, it angered him. He won't intentionally hurt anyone, not do I think that it has become severe enough for him kill someone, I just don't think that you really want to anger him so much." Emily confided.

"Someone should go make sure that Nikolas remembers to talk to Father Ruiz." Robin suggested.

"I'll go. I'm the only one who can control him." Emily sighed. Emily left to find Nikolas. Robin, of course, didn't know what was going on since she had been talking with Lainey and Kelly; when Kelly was there. So she asked, "What is going on?"

"It's nothing. Eli's just being stubborn." Tabitha lied.

"No, Tabitha, don't lie. Your sister has a right to know exactly why your uncle is forcing you to marry Noah." Robert complained.

"Well, gee, I didn't think that I'd get to tell my own news today." Tabitha sneered.

"Tabitha, watch it. You're damned lucky that I'm not sending you off to some damned convent." Eli snapped.

"You couldn't if you tried. I'm of age. I can do what I damned well please! You may be my uncle, but you. Have. No. Power. Over. Me!" Tabitha screamed.

"Tabitha, it's not good for you to get all worked up." Noah suggested.

"That's right. Miss Love-Granger, if you don't want to lose the baby, then you don't want to elevate your blood pressure." Leyla responded.

"And you were talking about not having a license earlier…well…I kind of already have one for the two of you." Anna admitted.

"See, it will be completely legal." Eli laughed.

"But—" Tabitha trailed off.

"No buts. You will not have this baby without being married first." Eli sighed.

"You're pregnant?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. I just found out. It's the reason I've been sick for the last week." Tabitha sighed.

"Well, at least I won't have to go through this alone." Robin smiled.

"You're pregnant as well?" Robert questioned.

"Yes. And before you pull the same thing on me that Eli is pulling on Tabby, it's not Patrick's." Robin confessed.

"Robin, you know that I would never force you to do anything that you didn't want to do. I just want you to be sure that you are doing the right thing." Robert sighed.

"I am doing what I want. I want a baby. Patrick doesn't want to be a father. I found another way to get what I wanted. I didn't want anything to be complicated. I didn't want to push him." Robin said.

"As long as you know what you are up against. I really don't want to see you get hurt." Anna replied.

Nikolas and Emily came back into the study followed by Father Ruiz.

"Who's the couple?" Father Ruiz asked.

"Dr. Noah Drake and Miss Tabitha Love-Granger." Eli answered.

"Very well, let's get started." Father Ruiz started.

"Can we just skip to the vows and stuff?!" Eli demanded.

"Do you, Tabitha, take Noah to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Mateo asked.

"I do." Tabitha whispered.

"Do you, Noah, take Tabitha to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Noah answered.

"Since you don't have rings, we'll skip that part. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Finally married, Noah and Tabitha decided not to anger Eli anymore, so they decided to forego the kiss. Carly then walked in and found the group sitting there.

"Of course. The Scorpio and Drake clans are always together, aren't they?" Carly whined.

"Carly, never pleasant to be around are you?" Robin shot back.

"Let's just get out of here. We both really don't need the stress." Tabitha said grabbing Robin's arm.

They left Nikolas's study to return t o the ballroom. On the way there, they came upon Alexis who was screaming at the top of her lungs for help. Ric Lansing had been stabbed in the right shoulder with one of Nikolas's swords. And the lights had gone out from the storm, making it impossible to see anything.

"Let's get him to a room where we can lay him down to examine him." Patrick suggested. Noah, Patrick, Leyla, Robin, Emily and Alexis took Ric to a room where they could…somewhat…monitor his condition.

"The rest of us should go back to the ballroom. Who knows what kind of lunatic is roaming the halls." Robert insisted.

"Who did Ric come with?" Anna asked.

"I think he brought Skye Quartermaine." Tabitha answered.

"We should take her up to where ever they brought Ric to. She will probably be worried." Eli suggested.

"Okay, here's how we are going to do this; Anna is going to take the lot of you to the ballroom. I am going to get Skye and take her to Ric." Robert said.

"Skye's in the ballroom with everyone else. You have to go that way, why not take us back to the ballroom, then collect Skye there and take her upstairs to where the doctors took Ric." Tabitha suggested.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the GH characters. (I'm just borrowing them.). This is in no way a Harry Potter—GH cross-over!**_

"_Skye's in the ballroom with everyone else. You have to go that way, why not take us back to the ballroom, then collect Skye there and take her upstairs to where the doctors took Ric." Tabitha suggested._

"That's an even batter idea. We should stick together. If you need to leave the ballroom, for any reason, take someone with you. Never walk the corridors alone. You can easily get lost with the winding corridors that go in circles." Robert said.

They started walking from the hallway by the …southeast entrance…back to the ballroom. On their way there, they ran into Lulu Spencer and…Johnny Zacchara.

"Lulu, it's not safe. Go back to the ballroom." Robert insisted.

"It's my father. I need to get her out of here. I need to get her to safety. She's who my father wants." Johnny commanded.

"She would be a lot safer in the ballroom than wandering the corridors. Her father would see to that." Robert shot back.

"We are all going back to the ballroom. And that includes Luke's daughter." Anna declared, grabbing onto Lulu's arm.

"You can't do this! I have a right to my own choice! There is no way I am going back to that room so that he can hurt someone else to get to me!" Lulu exclaimed.

"You will go back to that ballroom if I have to put you over my shoulder and carry you back there myself. You are not going to run off to get yourself killed by some lunatic who's been wielding a sword. They have already struck Ric Lansing. I doubt that they would even think twice about killing you." Robert demanded.

"What's this about Lansing?! I knew he was a little off but I didn't think he has it in him to kill someone, let alone himself." Luke said sneaking up behind the group of them.

"Ric Lansing was attacked. He was pinned to the wall by a sword in his right shoulder. I don't think anyone should be wandering the corridors alone…or with someone that they don't know." Robert said.

"That's an excellent idea, old friend. Let's go back to the ballroom so that we can all devise a plan. Let people like Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan deal with this." Luke advised.

"If we need them…I have guns stored here at Wyndemere. With ammunition." Nikolas suggested.

"What we need right now are flashlights…which Elizabeth went to find." Luke sighed.

"Anna, go with the rest to the ballroom. I'm going to go try to find Elizabeth. With Nikolas's help. Without power, I don't know if the doctors are going to be able to do anything for Ric." Robert instructed.

"What about Skye?! She's going to want to rush right to Ric's side! I don't know my way around this place!" Anna…basically whined.

"I'll find Blaze and bring her up to the room that the Dastardly D.A is in." Luke sighed.

"You have spent way to much time talking to Spinelli, Mr. Spencer." Tabitha laughed.

"Alright, enough talk. Get going, Nikolas and I have a lot of ground to cover while looking for Nurse Webber." Robert exclaimed walking away from the rest of them.

With Luke's help, Anna got the group of them to the ballroom.

"Alright, I'm going to go find Blaze. One of you gets the job of telling Mr. Macho-hair that the mother of his child is missing with a killer on the loose." Luke gasped.

"You have got to stop talking to Spinelli! You are really starting to sound like him." Lulu complained.

Luke walked away to find Skye, leaving the rest of them to determine who got to tell Jason that Elizabeth was in danger.

"I'll tell Jason. He won't think I'm lying and trying to get him out of the ballroom. There is no reason for him not to believe that she's not in the ballroom." Lulu suggested.

"There you have it. Lulu will tell Jason that he has to look for Robert and Nikolas, who have gone looking for Elizabeth." Anna sighed.

"I still don't like the idea of sitting here and waiting for Noah to come back." Tabitha cried, squirming around a little.

"Where are the others? I thought that they went with you?" Leo questioned, concerned.

"They took Ric Lansing into a room to deal with his shoulder. I don't like waiting. And, I know my uncle, he won't let me leave this ballroom until he-or someone else confirms-is sure that there is no possible way for me to get hurt wandering around the corridors trying to find Noah." Tabitha sighed.

"They might need all of the help that they can get. I'm sure that if you weren't to 'go wandering around the halls' alone, that he would let you go help." Kelly said.

"Okay, if you really want to go look for that husband of yours, I'll take you. Just find a group to go with you. We won't tell that uncle of yours…or my employer, for that matter." Alexander Mortensio, Tabitha's bodyguard, whispered.

"I'm going." Leo practically screamed.

"Me, too." Kelly answered.

"I'm going as well. That's my son they have upstairs." Trevor Lansing rushed.

"Alright, if that's everyone. Let's get going." Alexander said, heading toward the door.

"I don't think so. If you are going to the doctors, you are not going without us." Luke said.

There was a cream, blood curdling, life splitting scream. And it came from the grand staircase by the entrance.

"Was that…?!" Scott started, as he ran out of the room.

"Spanky!?" Luke finished, running out behind Scott.

"She may need medical assistance. You're in med school. Go. Help. Save." Anna interjected.

"I'm just a med student! What the hell do I know about people falling down or getting hurt! There are other doctors here!" Tabitha yelled.

"I'll go. There must be something I can do rather than stay here waiting for the rest of you to decide to go find the other doctors." Leo sighed.

Mean while…

"He's losing too much blood. We have to do something." Robin said, not very optimistically.

"We need to close the wound. Do you have anything around that we could user to suture the wound?" Patrick questioned.

"Um…I think there's some fishing wire and…I think there's a fishing hook. Or maybe even a sewing needle…around the castle somewhere." Emily sighed rubbing her face with her hands.

"Alright, let's get the supplies and do what we can for him…and hope that we don't have to sew anyone else up later." Noah suggested.

"Okay, I know where Nikolas keeps the fishing equipment. If Aaron and Noah come with me, we might be able to locate something to sew him up with." Sighed Emily.

"I want someone to go fins Tabitha and bring her up here. I don't want her in the ballroom, where anyone or anything can bring harm to her." Noah demanded.

"I'm sure that, by now, Tabs has gotten together a troop to come up here with her. Besides she has her bodyguard with her. She will probably be here waiting for you when you come back." Robin advised.

"Okay. When she gets here, advise her that I'm safe and that I will be back soon."

"Just go already. And see if you can find someone that knows what his blood type is…then find help to get him some blood." Patrick sighed.

Emily and Noah and Aaron went searching for supplies…to stitch up Ric…and the group left the ballroom in search of the others.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the GH characters. (I'm just borrowing them.). This is in no way a Harry Potter—GH cross-over!**_

_Emily and Noah and Aaron went searching for supplies…to stitch up Ric…and the group left the ballroom in search of the others._

"I still don't understand why you still insist on going with us. All you are doing is slowing us down, Spencer." Scott complained.

"Shut up, Baldwin! There is no way that I am going to leave Spanky there for the lunatic, that's running around the place, to get." Luke shot back.

"Alright, you two, that's enough. I will not tolerate this right now. The two of you are grating on my last nerve, and if you were wise, you. Would. Stop.! I have a gun, and I am not afraid to shoot either of you!" Anna declared.

"Anna, this is not the time or the place to threaten members of our group. We need as many people as possible." Tabitha snapped turning to Anna.

"Do you think that I wouldn't shoot you?! You maybe Robert's daughter, but that doesn't excuse what you did! Have you told your uncle Eli that the child may be Patrick's?!" Anna shouted.

"Why don't you say it louder, I doubt that the people in the ballroom heard you!" Tabitha sneered.

"We can discuss the paternity of the Drake baby later. Right now, we need to get Tracy to a doctor." Scott said.

"I told you that she was fine. She is just going to be a little sore for a few days. If she can move her arms and her legs, then she didn't do any serious damage to her back." Leo sighed, as they started moving down the corridor again. While they were walking down the hall, there were footsteps coming from the other end.

"Wait. Wait. Hold on. Mr. Spencer, hand me your gun." Tabitha instructed.

"Do you even know how to fire that thing?" Baldwin asked, as Luke handed Tabitha his gun.

"Why do you need a gun anyway?" Eli asked at the same time.

"For crying out loud! Yes, I know how to use a gun. I have no idea who-or what-is at the end of this corridor. There might actually be a reason to use it." Tabitha informed them.

"Do you really know how to use that thing?" Eli questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Anna, now would be a good time to take your gun out." Tabitha said holding the gun in position in front of her. Virtually ignoring Eli's question.

"Alright, you go and I'll cover you." Anna said putting her gun into position as well. They started down the hall, ahead of everyone else. Anna signaled for everyone else to be quiet as the footsteps got closer. Tabitha and Anna rounded the corner at the end of the hall to be met by a candelabrum wielding Emily and syringe clutching Noah with Aaron holding up his gun behind the two.

"Noah!" Tabitha squealed, dropping her gun, literally, as she threw her arms around him.

"I thought Robert had you virtually locked in the ballroom?" Noah replied, hugging her close.

"I convinced Alex to bring me upstairs to you. Since Mrs. Spencer fell down the stairs, Luke insisted that you have a look at her. Leo already has and said that she's fine. Luke wants a second opinion." Tabitha sighed.

"I think that we should get back to the patient." Emily said as the group gathered around. They all went back to the room that they were keeping Ric in. Anna had put her gun away, as has Aaron. Tabitha had picked up the gun that she borrowed from Luke and held it in her hand.

"Does anyone know what happened to Nikolas?" Emily asked.

"Nikolas went with my father to try to locate flashlights and…guns." Tabitha winced as Emily shot her a look. A death glare of sorts.

"You let Nikolas go wandering off?!" To find a gun?! Are you insane?!" Emily shouted.

"No one had a choice about what Nikolas did. This is his house…manor…castle…thing. None of us can really stop him if he had his mind set on something." Anna stepped in.

"I have to go find Nikolas. I can't sit here and wait for him to return." Emily said rushing to the door. She ran out of the room.

"We need to get someone to give blood to Ric. He's lost a lot of blood and is in need of a transfusion." Robin sighed.

"We need someone with an O negative blood type, preferable. What's his blood type?" Leyla asked.

"A negative." Trevor answered wisely.

"Well…Go find someone with that blood type!" Patrick screamed.

Trevor rushed off to find the one person he knew to be a match for Ric…Sonny. He came back into the room looking frightened shortly after he left.

"Why did you leave the ballroom?" Noah asked Tabitha.

"I…I had to find you. I had this feeling that someone was watching me. I was scared." Tabitha hesitated.

"Why didn't you tell your father?" Noah questioned.

"My father wasn't around long enough for me to tell him. The minute he found out that there were firearms to be gotten and flashlights to be found, he ran to them." Tabitha cried.

"What about the bodyguard?" Noah sighed.

"He'll say it's just my nerves and shrug it off." Tabitha laughed nervously.

"I know that you think that you believe that someone is watching you…but did you ever stop to think that it was the company that you were with? You were with Eli Love, the biggest rock star to hit Port Charles. Tabby, chances are they weren't looking at you, they were watching your uncle." Noah laughed, grasping the irony of the situation.

"I never get used to it. While I was on the road with my uncle, he had a stalker…refused to tell me the extent of it. It was for my own safety, he said. Since then I always feel like there is someone watching my every move and action. It wasn't until I moved to Port Charles that I truly felt safe. He hadn't found me and this town is so far from NYC, or any other major city, that I doubted that he ever would find me." Tabitha cried.

"What was the name of that stalker?" Asked Alexander.

"Um…If I am remembering correctly…his name was…Anthony." Eli hesitated.

"Anthony?! Do you remember what his last name was?" Alexis asked.

"Wait…you had a stalker in February? Did he finally leave you alone in April?" Trevor questioned.

"Yeah, that's about the time frame of the stalker. How did you know that?" Eli confronted.

"Because my boss, Anthony Zacchara, is the one who had been stalking you. He laid eyes on that beautiful niece of yours. What's here name?" Trevor sighed.

"The name's Tabitha." Tabs spoke up.

"That's right, Tabitha. He thought that she would be good for Johnny, his son." Trevor laughed.

"Hello, standing right here." Tabs cried.

"That is a partial explanation, then, but why would Zacchara come to Port Charles now? Nobody knows that Tabitha is here, and if they do, they certainly won't put it together when she, legally, changes her name to Drake." Anna said.

"I don't know how he knew. For all I know, when Johnny came to town, looking for Lulu Spencer, he might have, better yet, one of his handlers' might have overheard someone talking about her being in town. That gives Anthony three reasons for being here." Trevor explained.

"Three reasons?" Luke questioned.

"Yes, three. You see, he came here looking for the one that has been taking his son from him, that would be Lulu, then he cane looking for Johnny, reason two. Now that he has-and believe me he has-seen Tabitha, he's going to come after her. To put her together with Johnny." Trevor explained.

"He has four reasons!" Johnny said, stalking into the room.

"Four?! There can only be three reasons, logically, that he is here." Trevor yelled.

"Yes, but now that he is here, he'll have four reasons. I don't know why neither you nor I saw it earlier, Trevor. That nurse over there, the one tending to your son, she looks exactly- spitting image- of my mother." Johnny admitted.

"And Sonny has seen him. Knows exactly what kind of condition he is in and what he will do." Trevor sighed.

"My thoughts exactly." Johnny sighed.

"Go get Sonny! Ric needs him now or it will be too late!" Robin shouted.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the GH characters. (I'm just borrowing them.). This is in no way a Harry Potter—GH cross-over!**_

"_Go get Sonny! Ric needs him now or it will be too late!" Robin shouted._

Trevor rushed off, again, to go get Sonny. He retraced his steps and found the ballroom. Sonny and Kate were just leaving there.

"Sonny, come with me!" Trevor shouted.

"Why…why would I come with you? You work for the person…excuse me…you are the person that would rather see me dead." Sonny said, waving the gun that he had in his hands around.

"Sonny, Ric needs a blood transfusion. You are the only one capable of doing so." Trevor said.

"Why would Sonny help Ric?! He's done nothing but make his life a living hell!" Carly interjected, walking out of the ballroom.

"Sonny, he's your brother. He needs your help. No matter what he has done, he is still your brother." Kate whispered.

"He's also put your life through hell. He held me in a panic room while I was pregnant with Morgan. You know he can be a monster when given the chance." Carly argued.

"Carly, with all due respect, this has nothing to do with you. This is Sonny's decision. And his decision alone. He's Sonny's brother should anyone choose to remember, or confront, the situation or not." Kate admonished.

"Sonny, your brother needs your help. He's going to die unless we go quickly." Trevor insisted.

"H-how bad?" Sonny stammered.

"Sonny, he needs a transfusion. The doctors have already done what they can for his shoulder. He lost a lot too much blood prior to the operation, not it's…life or death without your help." Trevor persisted.

"Alright, that's enough. Sonny's not going to help Ric. It's easier to let the monster die." Carly seethed.

"Carly! Enough! Take me to Ric!" Sonny insisted. Trevor brought Sonny, Kate and Carly back to the room.

"Tell me that you are not seriously considering helping him!" Carly complained.

"Someone get her out of here." Trevor exclaimed.

"Carly, now is not the time. Why don't we go back to the ballroom?" Tabitha suggested.

"Yeah, maybe Jason will be able to talk some sense into Sonny." Carly sneered.

"I don't want you wandering the halls alone. Take Alex with you." Noah suggested.

"Noah, we'll be fine. I'll find Jason and he'll bring me back here. Hopefully." Tabitha sighed.

"Take Alex with you. I don't want anything to happen to you. There is a lunatic running around. If you want to get hurt, by all means, then leave him here. I just don't want anything to happen." Eli started.

"I'll go with her." Scott suggested.

"Don't forget to examine Mrs. Spencer." Tabitha smiled as she opened the door.

Tabitha, Carly and Scott left the 'examination' room to head back to the ballroom. They looked around the room for Jason, but he was nowhere to be found. Then, Tabitha remembered that he probably went looking for Elizabeth. And, hopefully, had found Nikolas, Robert and Emily along the way.

"Carly, stay here. Scott, we need to find my father." Tabitha ha said.

"I agree." Scott replied.

"As do I. Cody and I are coming with you." Lainey said sneaking up behind us.

"I'm coming, too. I didn't really want to be here, but Uncle Luke promised my mom that I would go and have a good time. I don't want to stay in this ballroom with a lunatic on the loose." Lucas whispered.

"Lucas, I know that you won't want to hear this, but, just listen to me. The lunatic could get us while we look for Mr. Scorpio. Do you really want to risk it?" Scott questioned.

"I don't care how I get there, but I wan to go to Uncle Luke." Lucas protested.

"As long as you are sure. Don't say that I didn't warn you before you joined the mission to find Mr. Scorpio." Scott warned.

"I am well aware of the risks. I want to find Mr. Scorpio, then find my uncle." Lucas sighed.

"Let's get him to Luke first. Then we'll find my father." Tabby suggested.

"Excellent idea. It would be safer for him to be with Mr. Spencer." Lainey agreed.

"Don't forget me." Dillon said. Dillon, Tabitha, Lucas, Lainey Cody and Scott left the ballroom to take Lucas to his uncle.

Meanwhile…

"I need a bigger space to examine Tracy." Noah said.

"Alright, let's try the room across the hall." Robin suggested, leading Noah, Luke and Tracy across the hall. She opened the door to the room and showed Noah the extremity of the room.

"Okay, let's get Mrs. Spencer situated on the bed. As soon as she's comfortable, I'll start the examination." Noah sighed.

"I'm going to go back to help Patrick with Ric." Robin said backing out of the room.

"Patrick can't be in too bad of shape, Leyla's with him." Luke said.

"That may be true, but Leyla is only a student nurse." Robin clarified.

"And you need to supervise him with her." Tracy kidded.

"Nothing like that, Tracy. Not anymore." Robin sighed.

"Go. I can handle things here. Besides, Leo and Kelly are over there. Just send one of t hem over here." Noah commanded. Robin left the room and Noah and Luke helped Tracy onto the bed. Attempted is more like it.

"Let go of me! The two of you! I can get on the bed on my own." Tracy sneered, wrenching her arms away from Noah and Luke.

"Spanky, no one wants you to hurt yourself anymore than you already have." Luke soothed.

"I don't want help. And I certainly don't need it." Tracy complained.

"Damn your pride to hell, Spanky! Let us help you!" Luke ordered. Tracy put her pride aside and let Luke-only Luke- help her onto the bed. Anna and Kelly joined them in the room.

"Alright, not, Doc, let's get on with the examination." Luke ordered after he got Tracy situated.

Mean while…

"Scott, I can't believe that I let you talk me into coming back here without looking for my father." Tabitha sighed.

"Lucas wanted his uncle Luke. Plus Mr. Quartermaine over there was looking for his mother." Scott retorted, pointing to Dillon.

"So, not I shouldn't want to check up on my mother?" Dillon pouted.

"Nobody said that, Dillon. I just wish that it could have waited until after we found Emily, Nikolas and my father." Tabitha said.

"Lucky is missing as well. Perhaps while you look for Mr. Scorpio, you could…maybe…look for him." Dillon sighed as they reached the room that the doctors-and the ailing Ric- were in.

Scott opened the door and they all trooped in.

"You went back to the ballroom?" Robin questioned.

"Someone had to get Carly out of here. Don't you remember the argument that I had with Noah and Eli?" Tabitha reminded.

"That's right. I guess I was too busy trying to save Ric." Robin started.

"Before you two start fighting, where are Luke and Tracy. And, of course, Dr. Drake, sr.?" Scott cut in.

"Across the hall. I'll take you there." Robin replied politely. Robin led them across the hall to the room where Noah was looking at Tracy's back.

"What happened?" Dillon asked Luke as they all walked into the room.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the GH characters. (I'm just borrowing them.). This is in no way a Harry Potter—GH cross-over!**_

"_What happened?" Dillon asked Luke as they all walked into the room._

"It seems that Alfred scared your mother so badly that she fell down the stairs. She injured her back in the fall." Luke said precisely.

"Like Leo told you, you can move your arms and legs, there shouldn't be any real damage. I can't really tell without an x-ray. And I seriously doubt that Nikolas has one in at Wyndemere." Noah laughed.

"Uncle Luke, remind me why you said that I would have fun at this thing tonight." Lucas kidded.

"I didn't know that there would be a raving lunatic. I simply thought that since you and Lulu were too young to remember that Bacchanalia, that you would enjoy tonight and feel like the…grown-ups that the two of you have become." Luke insisted.

"I hate to cut the building tension in the room, but, I'm going to see if I can find my father around this place." Tabitha interjected.

"I'll go with you." Cody said.

"I have to find Lulu. And Elizabeth is still no where to be found, I assume?" Luke said.

"I haven't seen her. Nor have I seen Jason. Or Lucky for that matter." Tabitha replied.

"Then count me in." Luke respectfully said as he took his gun back from Tabby.

"I'll go, too. Someone needs to keep her in line." Anna joked.

"And I suppose that you think that's you?" Tabitha shot back.

"Deary, if I wanted to, I could convince your uncle to have this farce between you and Noah annulled Monday morning and you sent on the next bus to some convent." Anna sneered.

That's enough. Anna, I hate to say this, but you are not coming with us. There is just too much risk that you would shoot Tabitha if it came to it." Luke insisted.

"Then I'll go." Dillon interrupted.

"Can you fire a gun?" Luke asked.

"Or wield a sword?" Tabitha suggested.

"The latter would be a better bet." Dillon joked.

"A sword it is. Let's go kiddies." Luke said opening the door.

"Wait! I was kidding!" Dillon cried as he ran to keep up with Luke.

"Give it up, Dillon. Luke doesn't have a sense of humor." Tabitha said handing Dillon the first sword that she found. She had also picked on up for herself.

"Let's go already!" Luke called back to them.

"It's times like these that I wish I brought a change of clothes with me." Tabitha sighed trying to catch up to Luke and Cody.

"I guess everyone should have thought of that." Dillon laughed as they ran down the hall.

"Drake, why do you have a sword?" Cody said, using Tabby's new married name.

"Are you talking to me?" Tabby asked after a minute of everyone staring at her.

"Is there another Drake with us?" Cody retorted.

"Luke took his gun back. What was I supposed to do? Use hand to hand combat in this dress? I don't think so. The sword is much better. Besides, the lunatic is running around with a sword, right? What better way to battle him then with is weapon of choice?" Tabitha shrugged.

"Okay, you two wise asses go one way, Mr. Spencer and I will go the other. Why don't the two of you go search the first floor like…say…around the ballroom." Cody suggested.

"Excellent idea. The culprit wouldn't go back to the scene of the crime." Luke said under his breath. Dillon and Tabitha headed toward the staircase.

"Wait. Do you think your sister brought a spare change of clothes with her?" Dillon asked.

"She was planning on staying here with Emily to keep an eye on Nikolas. Perhaps she did." Tabitha replied. They ran…albeit slowly, because of Tabs' gown, but they got back to Robin.

"Robin, do you have an extra change of clothes wit h you?" Tabs asked. Robin, who had grabbed her bag from Alfred before they took Ric up to the room, searched through it. She had also changed rooms while they were gone.

"Yeah, here's an extra shirt and pair of jeans." Robin said, handing Tabitha a pair of dark denim jeans and a dark colored shirt.

"Perfect." Tabby replied, taking the clothes from her.

"Go next door and change. We won't let Dillon go without you." She suggested.

Tabitha ran next door to change. Only…she wasn't alone in the room.

"Do you like roses?" A voice asked behind her as she was slipping into the shirt. The man had gray hair and looked like a guest.

"What?! How did you get in here?" She asked.

"Don't you check rooms before you change in t hem? Well… obviously not, because you would have seen me then. But tell me…Do you like roses?" He rambled.

"Yes, I do." Tabitha replied, clutching the sheet from the bed to her.

"Have you seen the garden here? I heard it was exquisite." He replied.

"May I be so bold as to ask you your name?" Tabitha replied.

"You look like a girl who would be good for my son." He said avoiding the question.

"I would be happy to meet your son. If you would just let me finish changing, I will gladly go with you to help you find him?" Tabitha said softly.

"I'll tell you what…you can get dressed now and I won't shoot you." He replied pulling out a gun.

"I am going to get dressed…I just want a little privacy. That's all." Tabitha explained.

"You'll get dressed with me in the room or I'll shoot you right now!" He glared. Tabitha, who didn't want to be shot, quickly slipped into the jeans that she borrowed from Robin.

"Now, we'll go find Johnny. You'll see. The two of you belong together." He said motioning to the door with the gun that he had trained on Tabby.

"Would you, please, just give me a name, something, anything, to call you by?" Tabitha pleaded.

"Anthony. You can call me Anthony." He answered putting the gun away as he and Tabby left the room.


End file.
